The resolution of a traditional lens is limited to object dimensions of the order of the wavelength due to the decay of evanescent waves in the radiation electromagnetic far field that carry high-spatial-frequency information. A hyperlens permits sub-diffraction-limited imaging in the electromagnetic far field. Such a device magnifies sub-wavelength objects by transforming the evanescent (near-field) waves into propagating waves in an anisotropic medium and then projects the high-resolution image into the electromagnetic far field.